


Stalker

by AnzaRavensteele



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Hurt, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Rape, Stalking, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzaRavensteele/pseuds/AnzaRavensteele
Summary: Javier Fernandez was a famous photographer. He loved to catch his motive in different angles, but their was just one he really wanted. The best figure skater, Yuzuru Hanyū. Javier was a fan of him since his juniors. The young Japanese was so graceful and he reflected true beauty. He would die to get him in front of his viewfinder, to get him personally.He wanted to possess him. Some may say he was obsessed he called it true honest love. He followed every step of Yuzuru. Craved for every bit of information. It was like destiny that he had the job he had, which allowed him to travel to every competition of the Japanese.





	1. Got you....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TikTik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTik/gifts).



> As requested by Tiktik a new work.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I will try to update every work equally but it can happen that I will update one work more. Depends on my inspiration.

Javier Fernandez was a famous photographer. He loved to catch his motive in different angles, but their was just one he really wanted. The best figure skater, Yuzuru Hanyū. Javier was a fan of him since his juniors. The young Japanese was so graceful and he reflected true beauty. He would die to get him in front of his viewfinder, or to get him personally.  
He wanted to possess him. Some may say he was obsessed he called it true honest love. He followed every step of Yuzuru. Craved for every bit of information. It was like destiny that he had the job he had, which allowed him to travel to every competition of the Japanese.

 

He couldn’t say when it started that he wanted Yuzuru physically. He wanted him close, wanted to touch him. He began following him when he went to train. Yuzuru was a person who sticked to routines. Since he turned 21 he lived alone in Toronto. His coach made sure he was okay. He loved that about Yuzuru how he wanted his mother to be happy again with the rest of the family. 

 

He could tell Yuzu felt that he was followed. Every now and then he would turn around and search for someone being there. Javi was good at being stealthy. He shot so many photos of Yuzuru. There seemed almost no option that he wouldn’t look good and it excited Javier. He would soon have him and made him clear that he would be save with him and happy. 

After a few weeks Javier knew every step Yuzuru did. It was so convenient that he always did the same. It made the planning easier. 

 

Yuzuru couldn’t concentrate at the training session. Brian looked concerned. „Yuzu what is wrong?“ Yuzu came sighing over to him. „Sorry. I don’t know. Lately I got the feeling of someone following me but it’s probably nothing.“ He shrugged. „Hm…you just aren’t comfortable with living on your own yet. Don’t worry.“ Yuzuru nodded and tried another run through. 

 

Javier was prepared. He had waited to the moment we’re Yuzuru’s coach wouldn’t be there, because he had to go to an other competition with some other skater. He waited to the beginning of the night. The next day would be Yuzuru’s day off. He managed to get in the house and knocked at Yuzuru’s door. His heart beat faster as the Japanese opened. He was never so near to him. He smiled charmingly. „Sorry to disturb you. I live upstairs and I forgot my keys and my phone in My apartment. Can I make a call from your phone?“ He said while adjusting his bag with fake groceries and everything he needed to make the Japanese his. 

 

Yuzuru watched him closely but seemed to decide that he was trustable. „Sure. Come in.“ Javier stepped in with a thank you. Yuzuru went to get his phone. He quickly made his move and grabbed him from behind. Yuzuru thrashed and tried to kick him. He got a hold on his wrists and kicked him in the knees to bring him down. „Ahh. Get off! HELP!“ The Japanese screamed and Javier covered Yuzuru’s mouth with his hand. He sat on Yuzuru’s legs and pressed him down with his knee between his shoulder blades. Weakly the young man tugged at his hands. 

 

He carefully removed his hand from Yuzuru’s mouth and reached in his bag for the tape. „Stop. Ahh. What do you want?“ Javier smiled as he put the tape over Yuzuru’s mouth and wound it a few times around the youngers head. He bowed down to Yuzuru’s ear. „You my little beauty. I won’t hurt you. I love you Yuzuru. I will show you that you are save with me and that I am your perfect match. No one will ever harm you.“ He felt Yuzuru shiver. 

 

Yuzuru seemed to regain his fighting spirit as he thrashed and tried to get Javier off of him. Javier took some rope and bound Yuzuru’s hands like an expert. He covered the rope with tape to make an escape impossible. He looked down at Yuzuru with admiration in his eyes. „You look so beautiful bound you know that?“ Yuzuru glared at him as response. He bound Yuzuru’s ankles like his wrists. Then he got up and got his camera. Yuzuru was really perfect. He shot a few photos. „Hm….something’s missing.“ He went to search for a scarf and found a black one. He blindfolded Yuzuru with it. He softly kissed Yuzuru’s temple before he covered the fearful looking eyes. „Perfect. You are so beautiful my love.“ He shot more photos. 

 

After that he went to pack some things for Yuzuru. Yuzuru tried to loosen the rope but the tape prevent it from moving. He trembled with fear. Was it that man that had stalked him. Yuzuru hoped that the man really loved him and wouldn’t hurt him like he said. He heard the man approaching him. „Time to leave.“ Javi whispered as he picked up the bags and then Yuzuru, who he put over his shoulder. No one was there. He made it to his car and put Yuzuru in the trunk. „Mhmmh!“ „Shh. Don’t worry. You are save now.“ Javier said softly as he closed the trunk and got in the car. He drove of to his own house. He would make Yuzuru realize that they were meant for each other. Even if he had to force him to realize it. He could understand that the young Japanese was scared right now but he would make him understand.

 

Yuzuru kicked and thrashed but nothing helped. It was so late that there would be no one to hear him. Frustrated tears made their way down his cheeks. He was truly scared. And no one would notice he was missing for the next one and half day. And Brian wasn’t there for a week. He tried to calm down. Getting an asthma attack right now wouldn’t help him. The drive seemed to be endless.  
As they stopped Yuzuru got anxious again. He heard the man getting out of the car and walking to the trunk.


	2. What am I feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one.
> 
> I am fast today and full of ideas. So guess the next one will be up soon. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Yuzuru hold his breath as the trunk was opened. He pressed himself against the back of the trunk. „Don’t be afraid cariño. I said I won’t hurt you and I mean it.“ Javier said softly as he gently picked Yuzuru up and carried him inside his house.

Javier could feel Yuzuru tremble and the Japanese squirmed to escape him. „Stop fighting or you fall because you make me drop you.“ He warned and that seemed to help that the Japanese stopped thrashing. He opened the door and moved to the living room. There he put Yuzu down on a chair. He rummaged through his things until he found what he was looking for.

 

He returned to Yuzuru who sat frozen in place. „I will remove the tape if you promise not to scream. No one would hear you anyway. I have no near neighbors.“ Yuzuru shook with fear but nodded in agreement. He hadn’t much of a choice and it was more appealing to get the tape off of him. He winced as the tape was ripped of. He licked over his dry lips. He froze as he heard again the sound of a photo being taken. 

 

„You are beautiful cariño.“ Javier said as he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against Yuzuru’s. Yuzuru inhaled sharply. Javier removed the blindfold and revealed the fearful eyes of the younger. „Stop looking so afraid.“ He said chuckling. He reached over Yuzuru’s shoulder and freed his hands. He kissed his wrists softly and rubbed them soothingly. All the time he felt Yuzuru carefully watching him but not moving a muscle. He grasped the red softer rope he had got to bind Yuzuru’s hands in front of him. He made sure Yuzuru wouldn’t be able to reach the knot.  
Then he bowed down to free Yuzuru’s legs. He closed a chain around Yuzuru’s ankle. Then he stood up. He brushed with his finger along Yuzuru’s cheek softly like the breeze of summer. „Make yourself comfortable. I get the bed ready.“

 

Yuzuru watched him leave. He released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He could still feel the touch of the Spaniard like a warmth that refused to go. He slowly stood up and of course tried to go to the corridor with the front door, only to find that the chain around his ankle prevented him from stepping in that corridor. He huffed frustrated, but he hadn’t expected that the Spaniard was stupid. 

 

He walked towards the kitchen and smiled as he saw the knives. He walked towards them only to be stopped again by that stupid chain. He only could go to the table and the fridge but couldn’t reach the counters with the window and the knives. Now he was getting more frustrated and angry.   
He tried every window only to find they all were locked. And true to the strangers words there were no close houses and the gardens was surrounded by high bushes providing a shield for prying eyes.

 

He walked around and saw the pictures on the wall. They were all beautiful. Landscapes, animals, cities, all so wonderfully captured. He peeked in a room and saw it stuffed with camera equipment. He entered the room and froze as he saw a wall full of photos of himself. He felt sick first. But as he looked closer he saw that it wasn’t so many private pictures. Most of them were from competitions. It made him breathless how beautiful they were. He had to admit that this were the most beautiful pictures he had ever seen of himself. In the left down corner he saw obviously new pictures. It were the ones the man had taken from him as he was bound. Yuzuru shivered as he realized that even them were taken beautifully. He shook his head as he realized that he really thought he looked good on them too.

 

„You like them?“ Yuzuru jumped and turned around. The man approached him and stood next to him. „I am Javier by the way. You can call me Javi if you want.“ Yuzuru stared at him and then nodded slowly. He shivered as Javier curled his arm around his waist. „Come on. It is late and I bet you’re tired.“ Yuzuru let himself be led in the bedroom. He sat down on the soft bed. Javier removed the chain. „Lay down.“ Yuzuru did as he was told. Javier bound his ankles and then bound them to the bed but allowed Yuzu some movement. He still wanted him to be comfortable. Yuzuru sighed as he moved a bit to get as comfortable as possible. Javier moved around and get in the bed as well. He draped the blanket over Yuzuru and kissed his temple. „Sleep well.“ He laid down and put the light out.

 

Yuzuru trembled, he was so afraid what this man wanted. And he didn’t understand his own body. It felt kind of good and warm when the other touched him and that soft kisses. They showed him that Javier really mean it when he says he loved him. It was such an honest loyal admiration and love.   
He tried to sleep. At some point the Spaniard had moved closer and pulled him close with his arm around his waist. Yuzuru was tense at first but he relaxed a bit and sighed. He turned around and faced the other. He never could sleep on this side and it wasn’t that bad facing his kidnapper right?

 

He closed his eyes and his nostrils filled with the scent of Javier. Somehow he really felt protected in the strong arms of that stranger. Before he realized it he was asleep. Javier woke up with the Japanese in his arms. It felt so good and right. Yuzuru just seemed to fit in his arms and against his body. He smiled down at the sleeping face of the younger. He wanted to capture that face but he didn’t wanted to move. The Japanese had his arm trapped under him, as he laid on it and had his head on Javier’s shoulder. 

 

He softly brushed Yuzuru’s bangs out of his eyes. Yuzuru stirred at that. Javier pulled his hand back. „Sorry.“ Yuzuru blinked lazy and was a bit disoriented at first. Then his mind seemed to catch up as he realized that he was tied up. He quickly moved away from Javier. Javier smiled amused. „Morning.“   
Yuzuru stared at him before his politeness got the better of him. „Morning.“ He said stiffly. „Hungry?“ Yuzuru just nodded. Javier stood up and freed Yuzuru from the bed. He then put the chain back around Yuzuru’s ankle. „The bathroom is right there.“ Yuzuru went there and joined Javier after that in the kitchen. It smelled good. He stood there and didn’t quite know what to do. „Sit down.“ Javier said as he placed the food on the table and poured them something to drink. Yuzuru tried the food and found that Javier apparently was a good cook. He didn’t look at him just stared at the food or the table. 

 

Javier put the dishes in the dishwasher and looked at Yuzuru, who still looked lost and scared. „Relax. Nothing is going to happen.“ Yuzuru looked up at him. „Just let me go. Please. I won’t tell anyone.“ He said desperately. Javier smiled sadly. „I am afraid I can’t do that. You belong to me you just don’t know it yet.“ Yuzuru let his head sank. Javier’s voice was so gentle that he almost believed him. He couldn’t stop the tears that shook his body. Javier came around and hugged him close. „Shh….I know you are afraid. But let me show you that I am right for you. I would never hurt you or let anyone hurt you.“ It was a promise and Yuzuru was aware of that. He couldn’t understand his own thoughts, body or feelings. So he couldn’t stop himself from melting against Javier’s chest as he cried and the strong arms hold him close. He felt so warm, comforted and protected like never before even when the Spaniard was currently the reason for the tears.


	3. I will protect you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next one is ready.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Yuzuru calmed down and with that came the realization what he was doing. He looked up and pushed Javi away. „No!“ He choked out. His body trembled. What was Javier doing to him? Yuzuru stood up and moved away from Javier. The older didn’t follow him but his eyes never left him.   
Yuzuru went in the next room which apparently was the storage room. As he heard Javier’s steps he closed the door as far as he could with that chain. He sat against the door to keep Javier outside. 

 

It was dark in the room but he didn’t care. He tried to steady his breathing. He closed his eyes as he realized he couldn’t stop the panic that had his ice cold grip around him. Pressing him down. His breath hitched. He barely heard that Javier moved away from the door. Yuzuru jumped as something was pushed between the gap of door and wall. With a clank something landed beneath him. It was his inhaler. He took it with shaking hands and took a few puffs. After a few minutes his breathing calmed down and he took deep breathes. 

 

He let his head rest against his knees. He didn’t know how long he sat there, but he didn’t really care. What should he do? A helpless feeling was there and he couldn’t shake it off. Again he tried to loosen the rope around his wrists but they wouldn’t move an inch. At least it didn’t hurt like the first one. He still was afraid of the Spaniard. What if that was all fake and he would kill him the next moment or worse? He shivered.

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. „Yuzu? I am sorry. Well….um….it is late…..you are hungry?“ Yuzuru didn’t answer. Was he hungry? He felt exhausted and tired. But technically he knew he needed to eat. He bit his lip. Would Javier even let him go to practice tomorrow?  
„Yuzu? You’re okay?“ The worry was clearly hearable in Javier’s voice. „Yes….“ Yuzuru finally answered shaking. Yuzu stood up and his legs cracked from the disuse for hours. He opened the door and looked in the warm brown eyes of Javier that were full of concern. 

 

Javier didn’t touch him and gave him some room. Yuzuru sat at the kitchen table as Javier cooked some pasta. He breathed in the calming scent of his tea, that Javier had made for him. Javier put the food on the table. He quietly ate it. Yuzuru huffed frustrated as he couldn’t eat properly with his hands bound like that. Javier sighed and came around. He undid the rope and bound them again but left a bit of rope between Yuzuru’s wrists. „Thank you.“ Yuzuru whispered and ate.

 

He went to the bathroom and took a shower, while Javier cleaned the kitchen. Showering wasn’t easy with the chain but Javier had at least removed the rope. Javier came to him and put the rope back in place and they went to bed. 

 

The next morning Javier was awake before Yuzuru. He knew that today Yuzuru had practice around noon. He had thought about what to do. He of course could have held a knife to Yuzuru’s throat and force him to call his coach and tell them he was sick, but that wouldn’t really build up any trust and it would rise suspicions.  
He went to wake up Yuzuru. „Time to get up querido. You have practice.“ Yuzuru looked at him surprised. „You let me go to the club?“ Javier laughed. „Of course. But I will come with you.“ Yuzuru sighed but nodded. „But I warn you. No word to someone.“ Yuzuru looked at him annoyed. „I am not stupid.“ Yuzuru said as he get up. He wouldn’t risk Javier getting angry and doing god knows what to him. 

 

They ate breakfast and got ready to leave. Yuzuru got in the expensive looking car. Javier drove to the club. He went inside with Yuzuru and the Japanese explained to Tracy that he was a friend that visited and wanted to stick around. She agreed as long as he wasn’t a distraction. 

 

Yuzuru went to change and soon stepped on the ice to warm up. He smiled as he heard the unmistakable sound of Javier taking photos. He jumped his triple axel and Javier shot a photo at him landing. Tracy looked at the photo. „Oh how beautiful. Are you a photographer Mr….?“ „Fernandez. But you can call me Javi. Yes I am.“ Yuzuru skated over to take a look as well. He then proceeded with a run through. 

 

Javier was bewitched. Yuzuru was so beautiful and graceful, just perfect. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him deeply as he stepped off the ice but he managed to control himself. Yuzuru went to the locker room to change and take a shower.   
Javier talked a bit with Tracy and then bid her goodbye and went in the direction of the locker room to wait for Yuzuru.

 

Yuzuru sighed as he heard three other skaters. He knew they don’t like him. He was aware that many people were jealous or thought he just faked everything. „Ah look who’s there. The golden boy.“ Yuzuru tried to go around him, but he grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. The other two hovered behind him. „You think you’re so good. You’re just a faker. Why don’t you go back to Japan and let us get our coaches back? You don’t deserve it to train here. You’re just a crybaby that gets everything just so you won’t shed more tears.“

 

Yuzuru trembled. Normally he would have words to defend himself but all that with Javier had him mentally drained so he couldn’t bring a word over his lips. Suddenly a hand grabbed the shoulder of the skater and shoved him away from Yuzuru. „Maybe you should train more than people would know your name and the coaches would train you more.“ Javier said angrily. He put an arm around Yuzuru’s shoulder and pulled him close. 

 

„And you are? His boyfriend?“ The skater spat. Javier glared at him dangerously. „“And if I am, it would be none of your business. So now fuck off. And I advice you to never approach him or lay a hand at him or I make sure you won’t be able to skate anymore.“ Yuzuru was surprised at the murderous look on Javier’s face. But it worked the three skaters left.

 

Yuzuru sighed. „Does that happen often?“ Javier asked, his voice gentle and soft again. Yuzuru nodded as he proceeded with putting his things in his bag. „Yes. There are many people who don’t like me. I always hear those comments. I am just fake. I don’t deserve any of this. I manipulate.“ He stopped as Javi hugged him from behind. „I am sorry to hear that. They are stupid to think that.“   
Yuzu smiled as he recalled Javier’s promise to protect him. The Spaniard stood true to his words. He let himself fall a bit in the embrace of those strong arms. „Thank you. For defending me.“ Javier smiled and kissed his temple. „Always querido.“ 

 

They went back to the car to drive back. Yuzuru sighed at that. He wasn’t comfortable with all that but he had to play along to be at least able to skate. It confused him like hell that all that felt right and good. Just his head was rational and told him that this man had kidnapped him, stalked him and was clearly obsessed with him. He couldn’t know how dangerous the man was. So he would keep an eye open for an escape and wouldn’t let his guard down.


	4. Don’t betray me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the next one ready faster than I thought.
> 
> It is really a hurtful one but I promise that the next ones will get happier.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

As they stepped in Javier‘s house Yuzuru felt tense again. Javier secured the chain again and grabbed the rope. „Please don’t…..“ Javier stopped at Yuzuru’s words. „I can’t go anywhere with that chain. Please don’t tie my hands.“ He tried to give Javier his puppy eyes.

 

Javier thought about Yuzuru’s request. He was torn. It would get him probably a bit more in a good light with Yuzu but it also could be Yuzuru who wanted to trick him. „And who tells me you won’t go behind my back and try to free yourself?“ Yuzuru stared at him defeated. „It is not that I don’t trust you Yuzu but yesterday you pushed me away and locked yourself in my storage room for the whole day.“ Yuzuru sank his head and sighed. „I know. It is just…..“ He huffed and looked at Javier. „You kidnapped me and now you except me to feel all grateful because you say you love me and you will protect me? Not that I don’t believe you that but I just can’t….“ Javier sighed. He understood Yuzuru. 

 

„I understand and I am sorry that I scared you like that. I know it is a bad start and that you need time.“ Yuzuru could see Javier thinking. „How about that. I won’t tie your hands totally together and you can show me that I can trust you with that and we see about tomorrow.“ Yuzuru sighed but agreed.

 

Javier smiled as he took the red rope. He wrapped it around Yuzuru’s wrist and secured it with a knot. Then he let a bit of rope hang before he wrapped the rest around Yuzu‘s other wrist. He softly kissed both hands. Yuzuru eyed him and grinned sheepishly. „You just like to bind me, don’t you?“ Javier laughed. „Well, you saw it yourself. You look really good tied up.“ Yuzuru blushed at that. „Yeah, still weird.“ Javier chuckled. „Not really. You are beautiful in any way. That is why you caught my eye in the first place since your juniors.“ 

 

That surprised Yuzuru. Javier was a fan of him for that long? They ate dinner and Yuzuru sat in the living room looking at a photo album from Javier with pictures of himself. Javier came out of the shower with just pants on. „You want to watch a movie?“ Yuzuru shrugged. „Why not.“ Javier bowed down and searched for a movie. 

 

Yuzuru couldn’t tear his eyes away from the Spaniard’s back. He had to admit that Javier looked good. He was handsome and the way his muscles flexed as he moved. „Like what you see?“ Yuzuru blushed as he realized that he had stared at him. „Um….“ Was the less intelligent answer he provided and Javier laughed. Javier started the movie and sat beside Yuzuru. He looked at the pictures Yuzuru was looking at. It were the pictures from Yuzuru’s first Olympics.

 

They were half way through with the movie as Javier felt the weight of the Japanese against him. He smiled and stroked through Yuzuru’s hair. He hoped that the Japanese would realize that he just wanted to be with him. He would let him go if he could be sure that the heart of the Japanese was his. He still feared that Yuzuru would betray him and his trust and would just try to escape.

 

After the movie was done he turned the TV off and picked Yuzuru up bridal style. He carried him in the bedroom. He laid him down and kissed his temple. Then he crawled in the bed himself and snuggled close to Yuzuru. He put an arm around his waist and was fast asleep.

 

Yuzuru woke up before Javier. He felt the strong arms around him. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself fall in the warm embrace. He didn’t fully wanted to admit it but this was what he craved for. Someone who loved him true and honest. But still their was his mind that prevented him from letting Javier in his heart. 

 

He shifted a bit but Javier just curled himself more around him. He poked his elbow in Javier’s side and woke the older up with that. Javier blinked and buried his face in Yuzuru’s hair breathing in the scent of the Japanese. „Would you please let go. I would need to use the bathroom.“ Javier looked up and released his grip so that Yuzuru could stand up. „Sorry.“ Javier yawned. 

 

He got up and made himself a coffee and a tea for Yuzuru. Yuzuru flopped down on the chair and thanked him for the tea. They ate breakfast and Yuzuru was at Javier’s bookshelf. „Nothing interesting?“ Javier asked. Yuzuru looked at him. „Well the books of my apartment for my studies would be better.“ To Yuzuru’s pleasure Javier looked guilty. „Here write a list of things you need. I get them for you before your practice.“ Yuzu nodded and wrote down what he needed. 

 

„I will hurry.“ Javier said as he looked back at the Japanese on his couch with a book and a tea. Yuzuru just waved him off. „Don’t forget my glasses.“ Javier smiled.  
Yuzuru listened carefully as he heard that Javier drove off. He waited a few minutes and then got up. He walked to the bathroom where he had found nail scissors. He worked for quite some time but in the end managed to get the chain off. He walked in the kitchen and used a knife to get rid of the rope. His heart pounded loud. 

 

Yuzuru didn’t think twice as he put on his shoes and went out of the house. He walked a few blocks away. Then he tried to orientate himself. He had no idea where he was. He walked in a direction that looked good for him. After a while the houses didn’t look so fancy anymore and Yuzuru sighed. He was definitely wrong. He found a map that clearly had seen better days and tried to find his current location. 

 

Suddenly there where an arm around his shoulder. „May I help you my beauty?“ Yuzuru froze and then stepped away from the man. „No….I am fine thanks.“ He turned around and walked away. As he heard the man laughing and following him he started running. He cursed himself for ever betraying Javier and escaping. 

 

The man still followed him and he tried to take turns to get rid of him. He ran into someone who gripped his arm to keep him from falling. „Sorry.“ Yuzuru breathed. „Ah great you have him.“ Yuzuru froze and then tried to get his arm fee. „Where do you want to go hm? Let us have some fun.“ Yuzuru trembled with fear. „No! Let go!“ Both men just laughed and dragged him in a dark alley. 

 

Yuzuru thrashed and kicked and screamed. „Quite a wildcat hm?“ Laughed one of them and shoved Yuzuru against the wall. The man jerked his hands behind his back and tied them with his belt. Yuzuru tried to loosen the belt but it was no use. „Stop! Let me!“ „A shame that he is too loud.“ Yuzuru stopped as he felt a knife cutting his shirt away. The man cut a small piece of the shirt off and formed it to a ball. „Please….don’t….“ Yuzuru trembled. The man held the ball near his mouth and he pressed his lips firmly together. No way he would let them gag him. The man sighed annoyed. „Then the hard way kid.“ He pinched Yuzuru’s nose and as Yuzuru was forced to open his mouth to get air he shoved the ball in. „Mhmm….“ The other man came with the rest of his shirt and bound that tightly around his head, so that he was blindfolded as well. Yuzuru thrashed and shook his head in desperation. His screams where muffled and the man laughed amused. 

 

„You have found him so go first.“ Yuzuru kicked and squirmed as he felt the man removing his pants and underwear. No that couldn’t happen. The man pressed him down and without hesitation buried his cock inside of Yuzuru. Yuzuru threw his head back and released a high pitched scream. Tears were rolling down his cheek and where quickly absorbed by his shirt. The man grabbed Yuzuru’s hair and pulled his head back. He thrusted merciless inside him. Yuzuru screamed with every thrust but the sound was faint because of the gag. The man pulled harder and forced Yuzuru to arch his back.  
„Oh he is flexible and so tight. Wonderful.“ Yuzuru just felt pain and he could barely breath.

 

The man came inside of him and pulled out. Yuzuru’s body trembled and he tried to move away as the other grabbed him. „Mhmhh!“ The man grinned as he readied himself to push inside of Yuzu.

 

Javier had arrived home and his blood froze as he saw the open door. That couldn’t be. Yuzu had betrayed him. He saw the scissors near the chain and then the rope and the knife. Javier gritted his teeth and threw Yuzuru’s books against the wall with a scream.  
He got back in his car and drove through the city searching for the Japanese. He drove through the lower part of his neighborhood and prayed that Yuzuru hadn’t ended here.  
He nearly hadn’t saw them. Two man hovered above a slender figure. It was just a feeling, a really bad one but Javier parked and went out of the car towards the men. 

 

His blood froze as he saw Yuzuru lying under the men bound and gagged. He saw red as he saw the blood between Yuzuru’s legs. Like a wild bull he stormed at the men. He knocked the first one against the wall. Then he grabbed the second that wanted to bury his cock inside of Yuzuru and slammed him against the other wall.

 

He bowed down to Yuzuru and removed the shirt from his face. Yuzuru immediately spit the gag out and gasped for air. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks. Javier got the belt off of Yuzuru’s hands and looked angrily at the red marks that stained Yuzuru’s skin. Carefully he put Yuzuru’s pants back in place. The younger hadn’t realized yet who had saved him.  
Javier put his jacket around Yuzuru and pulled him in his arms. „Shh… it is alright. You’re save now querido.“ He whispered in Yuzuru’s ear. 

 

Yuzuru looked up and finally could make out Javi. „Habi….“ He cried out and pressed himself against the Spaniard. Javier stood up with him and guided him to his car. He sat Yuzuru in it and got in the drivers seat. He drove off fast letting the men behind.. „I am sorry…I am sorry…“ Yuzu chanted the whole way. „Shh, it’s alright. I am not mad.“ It was a lie. He was beyond furious but Yuzuru had gotten himself a punishment way more worse than Javi had ever could think about. 

 

He parked and helped Yuzuru out of the car and back in his house. He got with Yuzuru in the bathroom and in stripped Yuzuru off his clothes. He went with him in the shower, keeping his underwear on to not scare the younger further. He started cleaning Yuzuru. The Japanese didn’t move and just let him do. Javier saw the tremble and the tears but didn’t say anything. 

 

He dried Yuzuru and himself and they put on new clothes. Then he seated Yuzuru on the sofa and made him a tea. He sat beside him and Yuzuru curled himself on the couch. Javier gently pulled him over and put Yuzuru’s head in his lap. Softly he stroked Yuzuru’s hair. He hoped that this would show the younger that he wasn’t angry. Javier glanced at his clock. He would have to call Tracy and tell her that Yuzuru was sick. And after Yuzuru had calmed down a bit he would take him to a doctor to make sure he was okay and that those disgusting beings hadn’t infected his precious Yuzu with something.


	5. Building up trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one.
> 
> Thank you for the comments. I appreciate them. They keep me going, motivated and inspire me sometimes. :)
> 
> Enjoy.

Yuzuru trembled and he couldn’t stop the pictures of what happened to repeat in his head. He distantly felt Javier’s soft touch in his hair. Still tears were running down his cheeks, but Javier grounded him, like a proof that he was save now.

 

Javier looked down at Yuzuru. „I call Tracy and tell her you’re sick.“ Yuzuru barely nodded. So Javier reached for Yuzuru’s phone on the table. He searched Tracy‘s number and called her. „Hello, Tracy? Yes. It is Javier. Yes. Yuzuru is sick. Something with his digestive system I guess. I take him to a doctor to get checked. Yes thank you.“ He ended the call. 

 

Javier sat Yuzuru up and brushed the tears away. Gently he pulled the younger in a tight hug. „It’s alright. They won’t hurt you anymore. Drink the tea okay? We will get to a doctor to make sure you okay.“ Yuzuru sniffled but nodded. Javier hated this blank expression. „You will be alright.“ He said softly and kissed Yuzuru’s forehead.

 

Yuzuru closed his eyes and pressed against the touch. He drank the tea as Javier had asked and it helped to calm him down a bit. As he stood up his legs were like pudding and everything hurt. He grimaced and Javier looked at him sympathetic. Yuzuru nearly fell at his steps. Javier held him upright and then simply picked him up in his arms, earning a surprised scream from the Japanese. He carried him to his car and seated him in the passenger seat. 

 

At the doctor Javi did most of the talking. But he just could tell what he assumed happened. He took Yuzuru’s hand as silent support. Yuzuru looked at him and then the doctor who smiled softly. „I was lost and looked at a map to try to orientate as one of them approached me. I had a bad feeling and started running. He followed and I ran in the other. They dragged me in the alley and tied me.“ His voice broke and he shivered. Javier squeezed his hand. „They….they cut my shirt and gagged me with it. I couldn’t see and then the first one undressed me and….and…“ Tears chocked him and he couldn’t go on. „It is alright. You don’t have to continue. I will examine you now.“ Yuzuru needed a bit to strip but the doctor reassured him that he was save and he would help him. 

 

He ordered him to rest and said it wasn’t too bad it would hurt for a week but then it would be fine. He would call when the results of the blood test came.  
Yuzuru sat at the couch. Javier picked up Yuzuru’s books from the floor and put them on the table. „You want to tell Tracy the truth?“ Yuzuru sighed but nodded. „She needs to know. If I am not good mentally she needs to know why and she is great with helping when I have mental issues.“ Javier nodded. „Alright. It is your decision.“ Yuzuru looked softly at the Spaniard. „I am sorry that I betrayed your trust. But thank you for saving me.“

 

Javier smiled and put his hand under Yuzuru’s chin to make him look at him. „Always querido. I was angry and disappointed but I can understand. And this was a punishment no one deserves especially not you. This was way more worse than anything I could have come up with.“ Yuzuru was touched by that words. Before he knew what he was doing he pulled a surprised Javi in a hug. 

 

Yuzuru breathed deeply as he called Tracy and put his phone on speaker so Javier could listen. „Yuzu? How are you.“ Yuzuru bit his lip. „Tracy….“ He breathed and Tracy knew immediately that something wasn’t right. „Something happened….“ He told her that he had went out and gotten lost and then from the rape. It felt good to talk about it. Tracy was silent and just listened. „Javi found me and saved me. Doctor says I will be okay in a week.“ 

 

They heard Tracy inhale and they could hear that she fought with tears.“Yuzu….I…we‘ll work something out okay. Take the time you need. I will tell Brian?“ Yuzuru smiled at her motherly behavior. „Yes. I will rest.“ Javi smiled at Yuzuru. „Don’t worry I will spoil him.“ Javier laughed and managed to lighten the mood of both. 

 

Javier cooked dinner. Yuzuru sat on the counter and watched him. It was funny for Javi how Yuzu sticked to him. But he was concerned at that too. It showed him the fear of the younger to be alone. They started talking over themselves with each other.

 

Yuzuru was surprised that Javi had wanted to be a skater when he was young but an accident ruined his knee and ended that dream. „Yeah, my second hobby were taking photos so I became a photographer. And then you caught my eye and I started to go to your competitions. I sold a few pictures to magazines as well.“

 

„That is kind of creepy.“ Javi laughed. „That people sell photos of you?“ Yuzuru nodded with a serious expression. Yuzuru decided in the end that he really liked Javi. They went to bed and Yuzu felt relieved that he wasn’t tied up anymore. After this experience he wouldn’t leave the Spaniard anyway. 

 

Javier was startled awake from a whimpering and thrashing Yuzuru. He woke him up. „Yuzu. Shh… you’re save. It was just a dream.“ He pulled the younger in his arms. Yuzuru trembled. He pressed himself against Javi. How weird, he seemed to fit right against the Spaniard. It felt good and he fell asleep again to a soft kiss at his forehead.

 

Tracy had called Brian. He was so shaken. How on earth could that happen? Why Yuzu, the person that didn’t deserve something like that at all? He was glad that this friend had found him. He looked forward to getting back to Toronto and then hugging Yuzuru and helping him heal.

 

Yuzuru found out that Javi had been serious as he said he would spoil him. „You know I can make tea on my own?“ Yuzuru said amused. „No no no. You need to rest querido.“ Yuzuru studied and Javier was amazed what a hard worker Yuzuru was. He loved the glasses on Yuzuru so he got his camera and shot a few photos of Yuzuru studying on his couch. 

 

Yuzuru looked at him annoyed but with a soft smile. „What? I can’t resist. You just looked perfect.“ He joined Yuzu on the couch and showed him the pictures. Yuzuru hummed. „You’re right I guess.“ He looked thoughtfully at the Spaniard. „Guess I have to get used to that hm? Guess…there are worse things than having a private photographer that is obsessed with you.“ He then decided. Javier grinned. „Not just obsessed….deeply in love and fallen for your beauty querido.“ With that words he pressed a soft gentle kiss against Yuzuru’s lips.

 

Yuzuru didn’t feel fully comfortable with that kiss but he couldn’t deny that it felt good. He smiled apologetic. Javier smiled. „I know. Too soon. Sorry.“ Yuzuru sighed. „Don’t be. I….I try Javi. I can’t deny that I feel good with you but I don’t want to rush things. I need to sort my feelings.“ Javier smiled as he nodded. At least that meant he had a chance and Yuzuru would for now stay close to him.


	6. Testing out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we get a bit kinky in this one. Yuzu gets his first experience with that and enjoys it. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Yuzu and Javi were relieved as the doctor called and said the blood results were good. They went to the club and were greeted with Tracy and Brian. They both hugged Yuzu and the younger let himself fall in their embrace. Javi realized that for Brian Yuzu must be like a son. „Oh Yuzu. I am so sorry. How do you feel?“ Yuzuru smiled softly. „Better thanks to Javi.“

 

Brian looked at said Spaniard. „Thank you for saving him.“ He said and shook Javier’s hand. Yuzuru trained and hadn’t had any problems with pain or something like that. „Did you go to the police?“ Brian asked, standing beside Javier who shot a photo of Yuzu. „No. But he is fine now and I won’t let him out of my sight again.“ Javier said deadly serious. Brian laughed. „That makes me feel relieved. Where did you met?“ Yuzuru skated over and heard the question. „He is a photographer and wanted to take some photos. He is so good. Maybe I make him my personal photographer.“ Yuzuru smiled mischievous.

 

Brian laughed. „You as who you are would totally get away with that.“ Javier went out with Yuzuru. They started small with just go shopping together. Then they went to a cinema and watched a movie.  
Yuzuru managed to get Brian to allow Javi to skate on rental boots one day. „Why exactly am I doing this?“ Javi asked as he didn’t really know how Yuzu got him to get skates on and step on the ice.  
Yuzuru chuckled. „I told Brian you were skater once and I wanted to skate with you.“ He said simply. Javier sighed. He needed a bit but then he skated without problems. 

 

They had so much fun and it was in the locker room that they sat close together and suddenly Yuzu leaned in and touched their lips together. It was a shy kiss, but it was like a promise that this was the beginning.  
Yuzuru helped Javier rearrange the pictures of himself. Again Yuzuru looked at the few of him bound and gagged or blindfolded. Javier smiled sheepishly and put his chin on Yuzuru’s shoulder. „You still like them. „I don’t know. It is kind of weird to think that I look good on them.“ Javier nodded in understanding. „I am just sorry you couldn’t appreciate it. You know when you trust your partner it can be a wonderful feeling to give up control and feel pleasure in different ways.“

 

Yuzuru nodded and looked again at the pictures. „I heard of that. Still weird.“ Javier laughed. „You know I guess something like that could be good for you. Giving up some control from time to time. It could help you relax more.“ Yuzuru studied Javier’s face. „Hm…..then show me.“ Javier was surprised. „What?“

 

Yuzuru put the pictures aside and put his arms around Javier’s neck. „I trust you so show me.“ He repeated with a purr. Javier hadn‘t expected that but he smiled. „Alright.“ He answered with a soft kiss to Yuzuru’s forehead. Yuzuru was excited as he sat on the bed and Javi put a few ropes and other stuff on the bed. „The most important thing is if you feel uncomfortable say something. If you want me to stop say so.“ He said serious and Yuzuru nodded. „How to tell you if you gag me?“ Yuzuru asked grinning.   
Javier kissed his hands. „I won’t do that now. And if you like it and we come to that you would get a little bell or something from me to let fall if you want to stop.“ He explained and Yuzuru nodded. He felt his heartbeat growing faster. 

 

Javier looked at him and then grabbed the rope. He thought for a moment than he gently took Yuzuru’s hand and wound the rope around it and knotted it than he wound it around Yuzuru’s other wrist and made a knot. To secure the rope better he wound it a few times around the rope part between Yuzuru’s hands, creating cuffs. He made the final knot and looked at Yuzu. „Try to loosen it.“ Yuzu did as he asked but couldn’t get the rope loose, but Javier had just wanted to check if the rope wasn’t to tight.

 

Yuzuru trusted Javier and the excitement grew as the rope was in place. Javier took his wrist and pushed him down on the bed. He pulled Yuzuru’s arms above his head and secured Yuzuru’s hands to the head of the bed. Yuzuru’s breath hitched as he realized that he now wouldn’t go anywhere. Javier stopped and let Yuzuru get comfortable with the feeling. „You okay?“ Yuzuru nodded and Javier took Yuzuru’s left leg and stretched it out to the end of the bed. He tied rope around Yuzuru’s ankle and the rest of the rope to the bed. He did the same with the other leg, spreading his legs like that.

 

Yuzuru shifted and wiggled a bit to test the restraints. Javier smiled fondly at him. He kissed Yuzuru’s temple. „You’re beautiful.“ He whispered as he grabbed his camera and shot a photo. Yuzuru looked up at him with a smile. Javier sat down on the bed at the hight of Yuzuru’s waist. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes. „How do you feel?“ Yuzuru thought about it. „Strangely good. I don’t know. First I had the memory of you kidnapping me and the rape but you weren’t forceful so it feels alright?“ Javier nodded. „You be okay for a few minutes? I get something to drink?“ Yuzuru looked at him amused. „Sure.“ Javier brushed his fingers over Yuzuru’s cheek. „Don’t laugh. I am just concerned for your safety. Most important rule is never to leave a tied up person alone.“ He said serious as he stood up to go to the kitchen. 

 

Yuzuru watched Javier leave. He closed his eyes and let himself just feel. The soft rope binding him down but not making him completely immovable. He found himself realizing what Javier meant. He was a control freak but now he couldn’t do anything and was at the mercy of the Spaniard. Of course he knew that one word would be enough that the older would release him. He stared at the ceiling and tucked playfully at the rope binding his hands. 

 

Javier returned with two glasses filled with water and a straw for Yuzuru’s glass. „You thirsty?“ Yuzuru shook his head. „No, thanks.“ Javi smiled and grabbed for something. „Good and now let go, querido. Just let yourself fall in the feeling.“ He said with a kiss to Yuzuru’s lips and then his forehead. He took the scarf and brought it over Yuzuru’s eyes tying it behind Yuzuru’s head.  
He saw Yuzuru tense for a second. He put his hand on Yuzuru’s arm to show him he was still there. „Okay?“ Yuzuru nodded slowly. „Say if you want it to go away. I stay here okay. Just say when you want something.“ He stood up and shot a photo. Than he sat down in his armchair and started reading. He looked every few minutes over to Yuzuru. 

 

Yuzuru felt that his senses intensified through the lack of his sight. He breathed out and let himself relax. He completely lost track of time, but he felt strangely relaxed and calm. To be aware that Javier could do what ever he pleased with him excited him in a way, but to know that the Spaniard wouldn’t do something was what kept him calm and made him enjoy this experience. He bet that his training tomorrow would be good and if it really would he might be willing to do something like that more often. He didn’t gave himself to the illusions anymore that he hasn’t fallen for the Spaniard. He liked Javi and how he cared about him. He loved the good feeling he had with being together with Javier. And he loved that as well.


	7. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next one is ready and wow it became quite long.
> 
> In the beginning we have some happiness and kinky stuff and then we move to the more intense and bad part. Sorry not sorry. XD
> 
> Enjoy. :)

From time to time Yuzuru would shift and tug at the restraints, but just to kind of remind him of them. „Javi?“ The Spaniard looked up and glanced at the clock. Yuzuru was like that for almost an hour. „Yes, love?“ „I think I get used to that now.“ Yuzuru said mischievous. Javi grinned. „Ah so you get bored.“ He replied teasingly and stood up. He went to Yuzuru and took a feather. Softly he let it move over Yuzuru’s neck and arms. Yuzuru’s breath hitched and he squirmed away with a giggle . „Ah no. Don’t tickle me. That is unfair.“ He said accusing. „So?“ Javi laughed. „Yes! You can’t tie me up and than tickle me.“ Javier smiled and put the feather away. He replaced the feather with his mouth, kissing down Yuzuru’s throat. He could feel Yuzuru shiver. „Better?“ He asked with a Kiss to the top of Yuzuru’s nose. 

 

Yuzuru tugged at his hands. He wanted to touch Javi, but pleasure washed over him at the touches of the Spaniard and the realization that he couldn’t do a damn thing. A moan escaped him and Javier chuckled. „Someone is excited I guess.“ „Javi….“ Yuzuru said breathlessly. Javier silenced Yuzuru with a deep kiss. He used Yuzuru’s surprise to get his tongue in Yuzuru’s mouth and started exploring. 

 

First Yuzuru hesitated. It was their first real intimate kiss but it send sparks through Yuzuru’s body and so he started exploring as well. Javier was amused how Yuzuru overcame his shyness. They parted to get air in their lungs again. Yuzuru licked over his lips. Javier could muse that, because of the blindfold this kiss had been way more intense for Yuzuru.   
Yuzuru smiled softly. Before he could think about it or stop himself he confessed. „I think I might have fallen in love with you Javier Fernandez.“ Javier stared at him with all the affection he had. He felt happier than ever. He kissed Yuzuru. „You make me happy with that Olympic champion.“ Yuzuru laughed at that.

 

Javier gave Yuzuru something to drink and smiled at him. „So it had been nearly two hours by now. You want that I untie you?“ Javier asked. Yuzuru hummed. „No but yes.“ Javier laughed. „I take that as a yes and we will do that again.“ Yuzuru nodded eagerly and Javier freed his legs first. Then he loosened Yuzuru’s hands from the bed and untied them. He pulled him in another kiss and removed the blindfold. Yuzuru blinked a bit but looked happily at him. 

 

They continued this every day. Yuzuru was more relaxed at training and Brian was amused as Yuzuru became bright red as he asked for the reason. Brian assumed that they were a couple and Yuzuru was relieved that he didn’t had to tell Brian that he relaxed by letting his boyfriend tie him up. Yuzuru told his family about Javier and they supported them. 

 

Javier took him out regularly to a restaurant or the cinema. Yuzuru decided to move in with Javier. „You okay with that?“ Javier laughed. „I kidnapped you, so yes I guess I want to keep you around. And you lived with me nonstop for the past 3 weeks.“ Yuzuru blushed at that realization. They went to get his things and Javier took care of cancelling Yuzuru’s contract for his apartment. 

 

Brian and Tracy were happy to see Yuzuru so happy, especially after that rape had happened.  
Yuzuru sat at the couch. He had bought a bondage book, well he had bought it online because he didn’t want anyone to see him buying that in public. He flipped through the pages and put post it’s at the pages were he liked the boundary. 

 

Javier came out of the shower and looked over his shoulder. „You bought a book? You could just have googled something you want to try.“ Yuzuru rolled his eyes. „I like book.“ Javier sat beside Yuzuru and pulled him in his lap. „So what do you want to try today?“ Yuzuru flipped through the pages. „Here…..hogtie.“ Javier raised an eyebrow. „Really? It is very strict you know.“ Yuzuru kissed him. „Don’t worry. I will let you know if I get uncomfortable.“ Javier huffed. „I can’t argue with you stubbornness anyway.“ He said winking, as he pulled Yuzuru in his arms and carried him in the bedroom.

 

Yuzuru sat there and put his arms behind his back placing them over each other so that his wrist was touching the elbow of the other arm. Javier came over with Yuzuru’s favorite red rope. Carefully the older wound the rope around Yuzuru’s left wrist and right elbow and tied a knot. He moved the rope over Yuzuru’s shoulder and diagonal over his chest. He brought it to the other wrist and elbow and tied them together as well and wound the rope over this shoulder as well, crossing the rope over Yuzuru’s chest and knotting it at the end. 

 

Yuzuru tested his movement and gulped as he could barely move. Javier wound rope around Yuzuru’s torso pinning his arms against his body. He gave Yuzuru a questioning look, but the Japanese just nodded. Now he couldn’t move his arms at all. It gave Yuzuru a totally new feeling of being helpless. This time Javier took more photos of the steps between. He kissed Yuzuru’s neck and made Yuzuru lay down on his stomach. „Okay or is something too tight?“ „No it’s fine.“ Javier checked the tightness anyway, because he knew Yuzuru liked to really feel the rope binding him, but he didn’t wanted to hurt him just so that he got more pleasure out of it for a few hours.

 

He then began binding Yuzuru’s ankles together. He tied his legs below and above his knees. „Ready?“ Yuzuru breathed in and nodded then. Javier bend Yuzuru’s legs towards his hands. He took the rest of rope from the ankles and bound it around the middle of Yuzuru’s connected arms. He pulled the rope until Yuzuru’s feet nearly touched his butt, his torso was forced to bend a bit. „You still alright?“ Yuzuru took a deep breath. „Yeah. It is just a….new feeling.“ Javier nodded and tied a knot in the rope to hold Yuzuru in place. 

 

He stepped back and admired his work. Yuzu looked gorgeous like that, his flexibility beautiful shown. He shot a photo. „You’re stunning querido.“ Yuzuru chuckled at that. Javier then went to blindfold him after he gave him a kiss. He went to sit down in his chair. „Javiii….you promised we try it today.“ Javier looked up and sighed. „Querido, you really want me to gag you on top of that? Do you want to torture yourself?“ Yuzuru grimaced and Javi was sure that he would have glared at him when there weren’t the blindfold.

 

„You promised and I want to be able to let me fall completely.“ Javier sighed. „What is is that you want to be helpless hm?“ „I just want to give up everything to relax fully. If it don’t work out I don’t want to do it again.“ Javier sighed. „Fine.“ He put a wooden stick with a bell in Yuzuru’s hand. „Let that fall if something is alright?“ Yuzuru nodded. Javier gave him something to drink. „You want just tape or your mouth stuffed?“ Yuzuru thought about it. He somehow was up to be reckless today. „Stuffed.“ Javier just shook his head but he would do as Yuzuru asked. They just tried a few things and would later decide if he liked it or not. 

 

He took a piece of fabric and crumpled it. „Okay open up.“ Yuzuru opened his mouth wide with anticipation. Javier carefully stuffed all in and Yuzuru worked his jaw a bit to adjust it. It wasn’t comfortable but he would give it a try. Javi got the tape and sealed Yuzuru’s mouth with a few stripes of it. He moved his hand over the tape to press it firmly to Yuzuru’s skin. „I be right there at the table okay. I won’t let you be alone.“ He said reassuring. There was no way he would leave the room for just a second with Yuzu tied and gagged like that. He had put Yuzuru’s inhaler beside him on the table just in case.

 

He shot a photo of Yuzuru and then sat down. Yuzuru tried to relax as good as he could in that position. He breathed heavily through his nose and tightened his grip around the wooden stick. He didn’t want to end this soon today because he had felt stressed, because his jumps had failed in today’s practice. He shifted a bit and moaned in the gag. Nearly no sound made it to the outside and he was glad to have that stick to end it whenever he wanted. He clearly decided that he hated having his mouth stuffed with something. His jaw hurt and the hogtie was too tight as well after a while. He groaned and let the stick fall. There was no way he would relax like that. He hated it when Javi put so much effort in binding him and he ruined it but he knew that Javier would be upset if he were uncomfortable and not saying it.

 

Javier was immediately at his side as soon as the stick fell to the floor. He carefully peeled the tape away and gently removed the fabric. Yuzuru made a relieved sound and breathed a few steadying breaths. „You want to be untied?“ Javier asked. „No. Just make the rope more loose and just tape.“ He said. Javier sighed but did make the rope more loose. Now Yuzuru wasn’t bend as much but still were practically unmovable. Javier looked at his watch. „It were 30 minutes. I will untie you after 2 hours no matter what you say.“ He said serious as he picked up the stick and put it back in Yuzuru’s hand. He then sealed Yuzuru’s lips with the tape again.

 

Finally Yuzuru relaxed and fell in his restraints. Sometimes it was still weird for him that he could relax like that but it made him feel good and his and Javier’s sexual life was better with that little extra. Since they both liked it there was no problem right? The two hours went by and Javier removed the stick from Yuzuru’s hand. He removed the tape and then released Yuzuru’s legs from their position. Yuzuru sighed as he felt his muscles relax. He hadn’t realized that they were tense, but it didn’t wonder him since they were forced in this position for hours. 

 

Javier freed his legs from the rope and rubbed soothingly over the muscles. Then his hands were freed and massaged. At last Javier kissed him and then removed the blindfold. He could tell that this had exhausted Yuzu but also managed to calm him. „So no stuffed gags and strict bounds?“ Yuzuru let himself fall against Javier’s chest. „No. That gag was annoying. But just the tape was good. Thank you.“ Javier smiled. He put the things away and laid down with Yuzuru who fell asleep fast.

 

A few days later Javier invited Yuzuru on a date. They went to a restaurant and then would walk through the park. Yuzuru looked beautiful in his shirt and black trousers. A light blue thin scarf was draped around his neck.

 

It was late and they were alone on the street. They hadn‘t took the car and instead would walk back home. Yuzuru smiled and kissed Javier’s cheek. „Thank you for the day. It was wonderful.“ Javier grinned. „Everything again querido.“

 

They walked around a corner. Yuzuru smiled, the date had been wonderful, if you want to call it like that. Anyway the evening had made him happy and they had fun together. They heard footsteps behind them in the small street. „Look who‘s there. We have something open with you.“ Javier froze and put his arm around Yuzuru protectively. 

 

Yuzuru’s eyes widened as he saw the two men that had raped him. Javier took his hand and started running. The men had foreseen that and sprinted towards them tackling them to the ground. One grabbed Yuzuru, while the other punched Javi in the stomach. Javi groaned in pain and slumped on the ground. The man hovered above him and started punching and kicking him. 

 

„No! Stop! JAVI!“ Yuzuru screamed and tried to get out of the grip of the man. The men both laughed evilly. Javi coughed and he swore his ribs had cracked. „Javi!“ He could hear the tears in Yuzuru’s voice. „Leave him alo….mhmm.“ The man held Yuzuru’s wrists with one hand and clamped the other over Yuzu‘s mouth. Yuzuru shook his head desperately. „Mhm!“ The man pulled him angrily against his chest as the other continued beating Javi up.

 

Javi was barely conscious. He gasped. Yuzuru was shoved down to kneel beside him. „So kid. How about we have some good fun with you two.“ Yuzuru whimpered and shook his head. „Fine than we kill him.“ A knife was brought to Javier’s throat. „Mhmm!“ Yuzuru screamed against the hand. „If you don’t want this then obey now.“ Yuzuru trembled but nodded. The man released his grip on the Japanese and pulled Yuzuru’s light thin scarf away from his neck. He formed the thin fabric into a ball. „Open up kid.“ Yuzuru looked at them fearfully. He didn’t want that but one look at the knife at the Spaniard’s throat let him think otherwise. He opened his mouth and the man stuffed the scarf ball inside. Yuzuru groaned as the fabric filled his mouth uncomfortably. The man pressed his jaws together, while the other wound tape around his lips, until everything from his chin up to his nose was covered. 

 

Yuzuru caught Javier’s eyes, they looked glassy and unfocused. „Good boy. Put your arms behind your back.“ Yuzuru did as they asked and let them tape his arms together. They taped his full under arms and then above his elbows a bit. Then they wound the tape around his chest, pinning his tied arms against his back. „Blindfold him. He looked good like that the last time.“ Yuzuru tried to move his head away as the man came with the tape. He jumped as the other punched Javi and knocked him out like that. So he held still and let them wound the tape around his eyes. 

 

They pulled him up and shoved him forward. He stumbled his way to the car. He heard the trunk being opened and they put Javier in it and bound him as well. They picked Yuzuru up and put him next to the Spaniard and taped his legs together. „Mhmmm.“ They laughed at his protest which was barely audible, because of the annoying scarf that filled his complete mouth and silenced him effectively. „Should we gag the other?“ „No. He is out and even if he wakes up and tries something, the kid will pay the price.“ With that the trunk was closed. 

 

Javier regained consciousness after 10 minutes. He realized frustrated that he was tied up. Then he felt someone pressed against him. Panicked he remembered the men forcing Yuzu to let them tie him up. „Yuzu?“ He whispered. „Mhm.“ Was the soft response he got. He pressed his face against Yuzuru’s and felt the tape around his mouth and eyes. That angered him. How could they dare tie Yuzu up like that. He felt Yuzuru tremble. „Shh….everything is fine. Okay? We‘re in this together and we will get out together.“ He said seriously. He kissed Yuzuru’s forehead and temple and then rested his chin on top of Yuzuru’s head. His whole body ached and throbbed. When he breathed in his ribs hurt. He feared what might happen and he could feel Yuzu tremble in fear.


	8. We will get through together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just hurts sorry. But some hope is there at the end.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Yuzuru pressed himself against Javier fearfully. He tried to stay calm and stop the tears. Javier whispered soothing words from time to time. They had lost track of time and Yuzuru’s arms hurt from the position they were forced in. It annoyed him that the men had taped his arms to his body as well so he couldn’t move them an inch. He shifted a bit but it was no use. He groaned in frustration. Javier placed a soft kiss at his forehead. 

 

Javier could tell that Yuzuru ached. He didn’t know how the two man had bound him but it has to be uncomfortable, because Yuzu shifted desperately. And how muffled Yuzuru’s voice was he could tell they had stuffed something in his mouth to silence him. That must be annoying for Yuzuru as well. Javi knew how Yuzu hated gags like that and that they were uncomfortable for him. He tried his best to comfort him, but he couldn’t ease Yuzuru and it drove him crazy that he was helpless and couldn’t help him.

 

Finally the car stopped and the trunk was opened. One of the man grabbed Yuzuru and put him over his shoulder. Yuzuru kicked desperately but the man ignored it. Javier glared at them as he saw how they had restrained the Japanese. He was pulled out as well and his legs were freed. The man shoved him in the building and down some stairs. Yuzuru squirmed. „Mhm!“ He screamed as he was put down on the cold ground. 

 

Javier was dragged towards a pole. Both man were before him. They cut the tape away and bound Javier’s hands with a chain to the pole, hands raised above his head. He tugged at the chain but it wouldn’t move. He kneeled before the pole and one man pushed his feet around the pole and tied them together. Javier grimaced as his body ached more from being in that position. „What do you want? Let him go. He has done nothing to you.“ He said angry. The men laughed. „You are not in the position to ask that and I guess we hurt you more through hurting him.“ Javier gritted his teeth, because he knew they were right. „And now be quiet or we have to gag you as well.“ Javier glared at them but didn’t say anything. 

 

They dragged Yuzuru over to the wall facing Javier. The tape binding his legs was removed and without hesitation the man undressed him. Yuzuru tried to kick him but the other hold his legs down. „You go first. You couldn’t enjoy this little beauty because our hot tempered friend their went wild.“ The man nodded and grinned as he pulled his own pants down. Yuzuru desperately tried to get away. But the man slammed his head down to the ground and then buried himself deep inside Yuzuru. 

 

Yuzuru squirmed and muffled screams echoed through the room. Javi needed every bit of concentration to not say something. If they gagged him he wouldn’t be able to comfort the Japanese. It pained him to watch how Yuzuru cried and squirmed in pain, desperate to get away. The man was the opposite of gentle, merciless thrusting in Yuzu and keeping Yuzuru’s head pressed down.

 

Yuzuru sobbed as the man finally came and pulled out. „You were right. He is so good. I wonder how flexible he really is.“ „Hmm. Don’t know. He seemed really flexible the last time.“ The man stood up and dressed himself. „Your turn.“ The other nodded. „But He moves too much around.“ They smiled as they got rope and bended Yuzuru’s legs in half, so that his heels touched his butt. They tied the rope around his legs to keep each of them together. „Oh nice. Now we have better access. Look here I have a present for him, because we stole his scarf to silence him.“ 

 

Javier’s eyes widened as he saw what the man held in his hand. A collar. „Mhmmh!“ Yuzu protested as the collar was locked around his neck. They connected a chain to it and tied the other end to the wall. Next they replaced the tape around Yuzuru’s arms with rope. Yuzuru shook with his sobs. Javier bit his lip to not scream at them. He had tears in his eyes from seeing Yuzuru being tortured like that. It hurt to see him so vulnerable and without the chance to escape at the mercy of this disgusting beings. 

 

The second undressed and pushed in the Japanese. Javi lost count how often they switched. In the end Yuzuru didn’t react in any way. He just laid there and let them do what they pleased. He would cry out or groan in pain a few times but that was it. „Please Stop. Take me Not him.“ Javier didn’t know how often he had pleaded for that but they wouldn’t listen.

 

They finally stopped. They turned to Javier with sick grins. „You will be next tomorrow.“ One said as they left. „No stop. Untie him! At least his legs!“ He screamed but they didn’t come back. Javier screamed and cried and desperately tugged at the chains binding him. „Yuzu….“ He choked out. Yuzuru moved a bit but whimpered in pain from the rapes and the restraints. 

 

Javier looked with worry to him. That wasn’t good. It could get really bad if the rope happen to be too tight and the gag as well. It wouldn’t just get more uncomfortable it would dry Yuzuru’s mouth out. Yuzuru was thin and flexible so he would be able to be in that position for quite some time bu he feared for the Japanese. He continued to struggle and get free but he knew it was no use. Hopefully the men would tie Yuzuru in a more comfortable way tomorrow. The stress let him forget how his own body hurt from the beating.

 

Yuzuru groaned and rested his head on the floor. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He could tell Javi was desperate and felt helpless. He heard how the Spaniard continuously tried to free himself. „Mhmnmmmh!“ He shook his head and hoped Javi would understand that he should stop. Yuzuru was aware how hurt Javi must be from the beating so he didn’t want that he hurt himself further. Yuzuru tried to breath steady. His legs hurt and he was never more grateful for his flexibility.   
It was for both of them a long night with not much sleep. The men came in the room. „Hope you slept well?“ Javi glared at them. He saw with worry how tight the rope at Yuzuru’s legs was by now. The Japanese whimpered clearly in pain. Thankfully the men freed his legs. Yuzuru sighed relieved. His arms were freed and his hands were chained high above his head to the wall. 

 

One man ripped the tape off his eyes and Yuzuru moaned in pain and tears leaked out of his eyes. „Mhmm.“ He blinked to clear his vision. His gaze found Javi‘s and he felt warm as he saw the love in the brown eyes. Then he was thankfully redressed with his underwear and pants and his legs were tied tightly. He looked at the men. His jaw hurt and his scarf was growing more and more and make him more and more uncomfortable with the gag. Not to mention that the fabric absorbed all the liquid in his mouth leaving him totally dried out and thirsty. 

 

Javi looked at the younger with all the love he had. Yuzu looked so damn done and exhausted. The Japanese winced whenever he moved a bit. The men came towards him. „So hot blood. Your turn.“ Javi glared at them as they put tape over his mouth. They released him from the pole and dragged him in front of Yuzuru. They chained his hands behinds his back and connected a second chain to his hands and a hook above him, forcing his hands painfully up. They chained his legs separately to hooks in the ground. Javier kept his eyes locked at Yuzuru’s as the men pulled down his pants. He was kind of relieved to be able to look at Yuzu but he also hated it that he would see the pain in this beautiful eyes.

 

The first man readied himself behind him and then pushed inside him. Javi threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. „Mhmmh!“ He screamed and panted heavily. The man wasn’t gentle, he was just as merciless as he was with Yuzuru. Javi was forced to bow his torso forward which forced his hands more upwards. The men switched and after the second round Javier couldn’t hold the tears in anymore. Desperately he looked up at Yuzu, clinging to him like an anchor. It surprised him that Yuzu‘s eyes never left him. 

 

Javi couldn’t breath. Every thrust pushed him forward and it hurt in his ribs. Yuzuru began thrashing and screaming muffled words as he realized that Javi didn’t get enough air. Javier started thrashing desperately and shook his head in a desperate attempt to get the tape of, to get more air in his lungs through his mouth.

 

It was painful for Yuzuru to watch Javi being raped but he willed himself to stay strong so that Javi could have some kind of solid thing to cling to. His eyes widened as he saw Javi trying to breath in but failing. He thrashed and screamed, but just when the Spaniard did as well the men seemed to realize it. They ripped the tape off and Javier gasped desperately. He shivered in exhaustion and pain.  
The men gave him a bit more chain so he could get more upright and lower his arms. 

 

It took a few minutes but Javi could breath easier again. „Guess we should let them rest a bit.“ The other man nodded. „How about tomorrow we fuck them at the same time?“ Both man grinned at that. Javi froze at that. No they couldn’t. He looked to Yuzu and saw his face grimaced in discomfort. The gag! Yuzu needed something to drink or he would dehydrate.

 

„Please. He need something to drink.“ Javi whispered. The men studied him but to his surprise really went to the Japanese and started peeling the tape off. Javier was shocked as he saw that they really had forced the whole scarf inside. Yuzuru’s jaw must hurt like hell. They removed the scarf and Yuzuru gasped relieved, working his jaw a bit to relax it. One man brought a bottle to his lips and Yuzuru gulped the water down hungrily. They gave Javier a bit as well. 

 

Before they left they shortened the chain from Yuzuru’s collar forcing his head to stay near the wall. Yuzuru didn’t protest, because they at least didn’t gag him again. The men left and Yuzu looked at Javier with tears. „Habi….“ „Shh. It is alright. We will get out.“ „how?“ Yuzuru cried. Javier sighed. „Brian will know you’re missing by now. They will search for us.“ Yuzuru’s eyes widened. „Oh no. What when they go to our home and find the pictures?“ Javier chuckled amused. „You really worry about your coach finding out about your sexual preferences?“ Yuzu glared at him. „How are your ribs?“ He asked worried. Javier sighed. „They hurt. But it will be fine. Sleep now querido. You need your strength.“ He said softly.

 

Yuzu looked at him lovingly. He hated that Javi would properly get no sleep in that position, but the least he could do was getting himself rested to not worry Javier further. He closed his eyes and managed to fall asleep. He was jerked awake by nightmares but somehow got some sleep at last. Both he and Javier looked up as the men came back.

 

They freed Yuzuru and dragged him over to Javier. Yuzu was pushed down on his knees before Javi and were bound similar to him. The chain from his collar was connected to the floor forcing his head to bow. Javi lowered his head to be at a level with Yuzu. He touched their foreheads together.   
The men came and forced their mouths open and stuffed some old and disgusting tasting piece of fabric in their mouths and sealing their lips with tape. Javi didn’t really want to know with what they were gagged there. Probably less disgusting if he didn’t know. He touched his head against Yuzuru’s again. He could feel Yuzu tremble as the men pulled their pants down and each settled behind one of them.

 

Brian was nervous as Yuzu didn’t show up for practice. He tried to call both Yuzu and Javi but no one answered. He just knew that they both had excited left the day before to have a nice little date. He stopped as he remembered that they weren’t their with a car. They had wanted to walk. He decided to search for them. He drove to their home but no one opened. He looked through the windows but their was no one. The car stood their untouched. Now he was worried. He called the police and told them his top student and his friend were missing. He needed quite some time to get the police to come immediately.   
He knew that normally the police just came when the person was missing for more time but he had argued that they weren’t anywhere to be found and that he would get them the JSF at their throats when they wouldn’t come to find the top skater of the world. He stood nervously before the house as he finally heard the police coming.


	9. You are save with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew what I wanted to write but I kind of didn’t had the motivation to write it down sorry.
> 
> I now have to work on my exams for my studies so I might not update fast.
> 
> Wish my studies would came as easy as writing chapters. T.T  
> The next ones will be happy again.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Brian told the police everything he knew. „Alright. We first check the house to see if they had been taken here.“ One officer explained. They broke the door open and started searching. Brian felt weird to invade Yuzuru’s privacy like that. This feeling grew as he found the room wit the pictures. They were sorted from his competitions to private pictures and then he saw the pictures of Yuzuru being bound. He raised an eyebrow. That wasn’t something he had expected but now it made more sense that Yuzu had become so bright red as he had asked how he relaxed.   
Somehow Yuzu didn’t look as happy on the oldest of them but Brian didn’t mind. Maybe they just had done some kind of role play. 

 

They figured that the two never arrived home so they went to reconstruct their moves. After what felt like years they caught a glimpse of the abduction on a security camera. They knew how the car looked and started searching. Brian prayed that this men hadn’t killed the two.

 

Yuzuru squeezed his eyes shut and balled his hands to fists as the man behind him pushed inside of him. Tears streamed down his face just like Javier’s. They sobbed against each other. The torture seemed to be endless but finally the men came and let them be. They laughed as the forced Javier’s hands higher with the chain. Then they put Yuzuru’s chain from the collar to the hook above him forcing his head up if he didn’t want to choke. They blindfolded them. „Was nice to have you boys. Maybe you survive. Good luck.“ They laughed as they at least put their underwear back in place. They heard them leaving and locking the door. Javi screamed in frustration in the gag. 

 

After hours in this position they both couldn’t tell what didn’t hurt. They were freezing and grew more and more tired. Javi panicked as Yuzu made choked sounds. He realized that he probably was too exhausted to keep his body in that position. He moved forward and groaned as his arms protested. Yuzuru leaned against him a bit and was able to keep himself upright like that.   
Javi trembled as his body couldn’t hold that position anymore. 

 

He breathed heavily through his nose from the exertion. His body gave up and moved him almost automatically in a more comfortable position. Yuzuru desperately tried to gather strength to keep himself upright but it just lasted short. Tears were streaming as he choked over and over again. He feared for his life. 

 

Faint they could hear shouting. Javier tried to make as much noise as possible and finally he could hear Brian on the other side of the the door. He froze as he realized that he couldn’t hear Yuzuru and now he cried even more.  
The police stormed in with Brian. Brian was horrified but as he saw Yuzuru hanging limp and seeing the collar he quickly moved over and hold the Japanese up. The police worked on getting the chains off of them. One officer redressed them while another removed the blindfolds and gags. 

 

Javier was so grateful to see Brian. He cried as he looked at the barely breathing Yuzu. The police finally freed the younger and laid him down, starting to get him to breath more. Brian studied Javi and saw the signs of the beating. He hold the Spaniard upright and close as he was freed and sobbed against his shoulder. „Shh. Yuzu is strong. He will be alright.“ Brian whispered and wasn’t sure who he wanted to comfort more with this words, him or Javi. 

 

Yuzuru finally breathed steadier. One officer picked him up and started carrying him out. Brian slung an arm around Javi and helped him outside. The ambulance already was waiting for them. Quickly they got in. Brian stayed beside Javi, while Yuzu was laid down. The medic started to give him a breathing treatment. 

 

Javier was on autopilot as he answered the questions of the police and doctors. The police reassured them that they would search for the men. Someone came and drew pictures of them with Javier’s help. Javi was examined and they patched him up. His ribs were broken as he had assumed. He and Yuzuru both had internal injuries. The doctors were confident that they would heal properly with time. They both would have to see a psychologist.   
Javier sat beside Yuzuru’s bed, refusing to let him alone. Tears were in his eyes as he saw the angry marks at Yuzuru’s neck and arms. It finally came down to him that Yuzuru almost died. Had Brian and the police arrived a few minutes later the Japanese would have died and he couldn’t have done a damn thing. 

 

He had Yuzuru’s hand in his and cried his heart out. Brian came back and had something to eat and drink with him. Finally Yuzu stirred. He opened his eyes and blinked disoriented. He made out Brian and Javi and his eyes widened as he remembered. „Javi….“ He cried out with a raspy voice. Javier immediately hugged him close and buried his nose in Yuzu‘s hair. „Thank god.“ Javier breathed. Brian put his arms around them and tried not to burst in tears. 

 

Yuzuru cried as everything crashed down on him and he too realized that he almost died. Brian pushed Javier’s bed against Yuzuru’s and made Javi lay down. „Rest you two. I will deal with JSF.“ Brian smiled as he saw Yuzuru frown. „Don’t be upset Yuzu. It is just the beginning of the season. Take your time to heal and you will finish strong in the rest of the season.“ Yuzuru sighed but nodded then. He laid down and tugged himself against Javi. He was careful not to put pressure on the Spaniard’s ribs. Javi put an arm around Yuzu and kissed his hair.


	10. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a happy one.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

Yuzuru and Javi rested for 3 days. Yuzuru started to really get annoyed at the fact that they just were allowed to lay in bed. Not that it wasn’t nice to cuddle and feel each other’s warmth but he had the drive to do something. They were cleared to stand up and would have their first appointment with their psychologist. They showered and went then to the doctor. 

 

The room was painted in warm colors and they were greeted with a warm smile from the psychologist. „Please sit down.“ Yuzu sat with Javi at the couch. He sat close to the Spaniard. First they should talk about themselves. Yuzuru bit his lip as she asked about any events in his childhood. Javi grabbed his hand. „I….I witnessed the earthquake in 2011 in Japan.“ He trembled slightly. She nodded. „You don’t have to talk about it. We can take a break if you want?“ Yuzuru nodded.

 

They went every three days to the psychologist and it helped them and glued them more together. After one and a half weeks the could go. Brian picked them up and drove them to Javier’s house. They sat down in the living room. „The police informed me that they may have found the men. They seem to do something like that often. They had been arrested once.“ Yuzuru nodded.

 

„What is with my training?“ He asked worried. Brian smiled warmly. „Do some stretches and next Monday we start. We have enough time to get you ready for your first Grand Prix assignment.“ Yuzuru nodded. „Thank you Brian.“ „Not for that. But I insist you to rest okay. Do nothing crazy you two, okay?“ Yuzuru blushed as he could tell what Brian meant. Javier chuckled. „Don’t worry we will rest. My ribs wouldn’t allow any activity like that anyway.“ He said winking.  
„Javi!“ Yuzuru shouted putting his hands over his cheeks in embarrassment.

 

Brian laughed and left soon. Javier and Yuzuru cuddled on the couch while watching a movie. Javier stroked through Yuzuru’s hair. „You okay?“ Yuzu hummed. „Not fully but I will be fine.“ He looked up at Javier. „I am glad to have you.“ Javier smiled amused. „If I hadn’t kidnapped you nothing of this had happened.“ He said with guilt. Yuzuru pulled Javi down in a kiss.   
„Hush. You make me happy and you were right. You are my perfect match. Nothing of that is your fault. Without you they would have done god knows what that day. You saved and protect me.“ Javier smiled Welty at those words. He kissed Yuzuru’s forehead. „Thank you querido.“

 

Yuzuru had still nightmares but he managed more and more to cope with that. According to their psychologist he had the advantage that he already experienced a trauma and knew how to cope with that. Yuzuru started training and Javi sticked around. He shot photos occasionally, because Yuzuru wanted him to send them to JSF, so he could become his personal photographer. 

 

The first week of training was hard but Yuzuru managed to find his rhythm again. Javier cooked dinner, while Yuzuru had a phone call with his mother. „Mum. I don’t know what to do.“ Yumi sighed. „Yuzu. I can’t take that decision from you but we will support you no matter what. You love him and from everything I know I can tell he is a good man.“ Yuzuru nodded. „Exactly. I just don’t want him to be a secret. I want everybody to see the man that makes me happy and protects me.“ His mother laughed. „You sound pretty decided Yuzu. Just do what you think is right.“ 

 

After that Yuzu wrote an email to the JSF, explaining his relationship with Javi and that he wants to make it public before it comes out by accident. He was surprised to get an immediate answer. JSF didn’t approve of it but they understood the importance of that matter for Yuzu and they had no interest that that would come out by accident and turn into a scandal. They also told him they were fine with Javier being his photographer, because they appreciated his talent.

 

Javier looked up as Yuzuru came in the kitchen smiling brightly. „Wow you‘re glowing. What happened?“ He asked amused, as he served their pasta and poured them drinks. They sat down at the table. „JSF said yes. You are now officially me photographer and you will get paid a bit.“ Javier smiled but raised an eyebrow as Yuzu looked more serious. „And I will make it public. Us.“ Javier stared at him. „What? Really?a Yuzuru nodded firmly. „Secrets tends to come out sooner or later and I don’t want it to be a scandal. So I can control that it comes out.“ Javier nodded slowly. „Alright. It is fine with me.“

 

A few days later they were asked to do an interview. There Yuzuru announced that he fully recovered and that Javier would be his photographer. At last they announced that they were a couple. Yuzu smiled at the picture of them. Javier had his arms curled around his middle and kissed his cheek. Yuzuru himself smiled happily. 

 

Yuzuru was amazed that his fans and friends and most of other people supported him and Javier. Javi managed to talk Yuzu in creating an Instagram account. He promised that he just had to post photos from competitors and others he liked. He was so amused as Yuzu smiled at all the comments. He saw how that helped to get his fans some insight in his life but not to much. Everyone accepted that he didn’t post something regularly and didn’t always write something.

 

Yuzuru won his competition and laughed as he hugged Brian. Javier sneakily snapped a photo of them. Yuzu came to hug him. „I did it.“ Javier laughed. „Of. course you did.“ He kissed Yuzuru’s temple and looked admiring at the gold medal.


	11. Not a chapter just information

So guys I am torn with that story.

I guess I will take a break with that until I have decided if I will keep them happy, end it with the next chapter or going through with a plot twist.

Sorry to keep the ones of younwaiting who read that story. :(

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I really like comments so feel free to leave some feedback. :)


End file.
